The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher.
In a dishwasher a firm connection of the components between the washing compartment and a base support arranged below said washing compartment is important in order to distribute forces in an advantageous manner within the dishwasher when a force which is produced as a result of operation or another external force, namely during transport, is introduced.
A dishwasher is disclosed in DE 44 38 085 C2, the washing compartment thereof being surrounded on its front access opening by a front frame which is open on the floor side and welded to the washing compartment. The front frame comprises lateral frame strips which are supported at the front corner regions on hinge plates which in turn are held in the base support on the floor side. The appliance door is pivotably articulated to the hinge plates.
The vertical frame strips of the front frame and the hinge plates are, therefore, connected together at a connection point which serves as a junction point for introducing operating forces or other external forces and which has to withstand said forces. In order, therefore, to configure the connection point with a correspondingly high degree of structural rigidity, both the consumption of materials and the cost in terms of mounting technology are high.